Imagine
by Nyy
Summary: UA. fantastique plus visualeux, ça donne ça. bonne lecture :D
1. Prologue

_Voili voilou, j'me décide enfin à mettre le roman que j'ai commencé en ligne... bon, à la base il n'était absolument pas question de jap' XD mais le voilà__ ressaucé avec nos visualeux! je sais que le prologue est minuscule, même pas digne d'un prologue XD mais pour l'histoire il fallait que je le fasse. J'dis, tout de suite, c'est du fantastique, donc lisez ou lisez pas, dites-le moi si y'a des trucs qui vont pas, mais me dites pas " c'est nul, ça ressemble trop à ci, ou trop à ça ". _

_Au niveau des persos, je sais que certains ne sont pas frères, et que le nom de famille du héros et de son frère n'est pas le leur, mais bon, après tout, c'est qu'une histoire ;) enfin bref ça vous le verrez dès le premier chapitre._

_jaa ne :)_

* * *

Une explosion retentit à quelques kilomètres de là. Le ciel, lui aussi, était prêt à exploser. Cela faisait depuis la tombée de la nuit que les nuages s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à cet endroit. Un éclair fendit le ciel à présent noir. La pluie se mit à tomber; de plus en plus fort. Elle essuyait une bataille. Celle qui venait de prendre fin, ayant commencée il y a plusieurs mois de cela. La plus grande bataille de tous les temps; bien que les deux opposants étaient en conflit depuis de nombreux siècles. Une pluie de malheur, mais aussi de délivrance temporaire, s'abattait. Plus rien ne bougeait, n'émettant plus aucun bruit, en dehors de l'orage, quand un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes apparut. Ils étaient tous en sang et épuisés. D'un geste, celui qui était en tête ordonna aux autres de chercher des survivants; des survivants parmi les cadavres de milliers d'hommes et de femmes longeants un immense champ et une partie d'une forêt. L'homme en tête était grand et fort. Il était le seul rescapé du quatuor des guerriers légendaires. En découvrant ses compagnons étendus, il eu un geste d'une intense rage et planta son épée à plusieurs reprises dans le corps déjà mort d'un de ses ennemis.

Il continua ses recherches quand il se figea et s'écroula, priant le ciel. Il s'agenouilla devant deux corps sans vie et, n'en pouvant plus, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. D'autres guerriers virent se placer derrière lui et contemplèrent le drame qui venait de se produire. Le guerrier légendaire était près d'un homme et de sa femme, la femme qui venait d'engendrer celui qui changera la face du monde, à jamais.

* * *

_ah ouais, c'est vraiment très court U.U gomen nasai._


	2. Chapitre 1

_wala wala, premier chapitre, comme promis! donc bon, je sais que je me répète, mais je rappelle que les noms des persos ne sont pas respectés des vrais personnes empruntées pour ce roman (ou fic, appelez ça comme vous voulez) enfin bref vous allez très vite comprendre. j'ai aussi rajouté un mini lemon, parce que sans, ce premier chapitre faisait un peu vide quand même :( mais bon, je l'aime pas du tout, qualité médiocre comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude..._

_bon ben, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si c'est vraiment nul, n'hésitez pas à me balancer des pierres, ou des tomates, au choix..._

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

Leur manoir était situé au bout d'une petite route bordée de champs de maïs et était dissimulé derrière un grand portail noir. Passé celui-ci, un parc entourait le magnifique bâtiment. Il y avait ça et là un arbre, un rocher ou un ruisseau. On pouvait apercevoir au fond et à gauche du parc deux terrains de jeux - une sorte de parcourt dans les arbres. En suivant un chemin bordé de fleurs, on accédait à la cave qui était cachée par le manoir. On voyait aussi les écuries et les gymnases d'entraînement qui semblaient être reliés à la tour Ouest de l'édifice. La terrasse, quant à elle, était en bas de la tour Est. Cet espace tranquille contenait une grande table, une douzaine de chaises et une longue balancelle décorée de feuilles mortes en cette saison.

L'entrée du manoir était à gauche de celui-ci. C'était un grand bâtiment, qui n'avait pas l'air de dater d'aujourd'hui mais qui avait quand même réussi à conserver tout son neuf. Il comportait deux grosses tours carrées et était de couleur rouge, avec de temps en temps une pierre grise ou marron. La porte d'entrée, elle, était décorée de fleurs emportées par le vent, et sa poignée était en argent.

Atsuaki **1** et Jun Matsumoto, jumeaux de seize ans, habitaient ce manoir. Atsuaki était blond aux yeux verts. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux lisses et décolorés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. Il était mince et très beau. Jun, quant à lui, était brun aux yeux bleus - chose étrange pour de vrais jumeaux - et il était tout aussi mince que son frère. Mais lui avait décidé de ne pas laisser pousser ses cheveux en dessous de ses épaules.

Une fois passé de l'autre côté de la grande porte d'entrée, on découvrait un vaste hall. Vaste, mais bien éclairé puisque cette première pièce avait un plafond vitré de façon à voir le Soleil. Au centre du hall trônait une fontaine. A droite et à gauche, on pouvait voir les escaliers en colimaçon qui accédaient aux deux tours. Derrière la fontaine, on apercevait le couloir menant à la cuisine, à la salle à manger, au salon, à la salle de jeux, à la bibliothèque et aux chambres de Kana et de Kenji **2** , la cuisinière et le jardinier du manoir - ce sont eux qui se sont occupés des jumeaux après la mort de leurs parents. Il y avait des lampes en demi-cercles accrochées un peu partout au mur.

- Atsu, tu as de la visite! cria une voix de la bibliothèque, c'est Yutaka **3** ! Il est monté directement dans ta chambre!

- super, merci Kana! lui renvoya Atsuaki.

- bon, à plus, p'tit frère. dit Jun en se tournant vers son jumeau.

Atsuaki monta dans la tour ouest qui se trouvait être sa chambre.

Yutaka, qui était son meilleur ami, se trouvait dans la même classe que lui. A vrai dire, toute leur " bande " était dans la même classe : il y avait tout d'abord Atsuaki et Jun, Yutaka et son frère Ishihara **4** , le meilleur ami et l'amant de Jun, Tetsurou **5** et Takashi **6** , ainsi que d'autres amis tels que Matsura **7** , Tsukiyama **8** , Saitou **9** , Kazamasa **10** et Takehito.

Yutaka, qui n'était pas allé au lycée à cause de son voyage à Tokyo, venait lui faire son rapport.

- j'espère que c'était horrible pour toi, parce que sinon, j'te pardonnerai pas de m'avoir abandonné! lança Atsuaki en entrant dans sa chambre en coup de vent et en envoyant son sac contre Yutaka.

- hey! ho ça va! me dis pas qu't'en a pas profité pour traîner avec Ishi, comme toujours! rétorqua ce dernier avec un sourire.

- ... j'te rappelle que ton frangin est parti avec toi u.u"

L'intéressé parut réfléchir quelques instants.

- ... ah oui, c'est vrai! xD

- pfff, n'importe quoi xD nan ben... j'me suis rabattu sur Matsu :)

Il avait dit cela avec un tel sourire d'ange que cela fit rire le brun. Celui-ci parut ensuite exaspéré lorsque son ami passa devant lui en ne lui épargnant pas sa longue chevelure blonde dans la figure.

- t'as toujours pas coupé tes ch'veux, à ce que je vois! provoqua Yutaka, qui savait très bien qu'il se lançait sur un chemin dangereux.

Atsuaki s'arrêta une demie-seconde mais ne répondit pas. Pour compenser, il attrapa une pince sur son bureau et s'attacha les cheveux à la manière d'une fille. Il en était en tous cas une pour tout ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

* * *

Yutaka avait raconté l'expédition de sa famille à Tokyo à Atsuaki depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et tous deux étaient allés s'occuper des chevaux du blond, dans les écuries qui étaient reliées à la tour ouest - sa chambre. Takashi les avait rejoint, puis Jun et Tetsurou en avaient fait de même, les deux premiers non mécontents de se retrouver. Ils avaient alors tous du temps à tuer ensembles, et sortirent avec les chevaux avec pour projet une bonne ballade dans le parc, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Arrivés à la hauteur de l'étang qui occupait la partie avant du parc, ils mirent pied-à-terre et empruntèrent une barque pour se rendre sur l'île couverte qui se dressait dans la moitié droite de l'étendue d'eau. Il leur était habituel de se retrouver ici, ils y venaient souvent.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les papillons qui rejoignaient l'endroit où ils passaient leurs courtes nuits étaient nombreux. L'un d'entre eux se posa sur un doigt qu'avait tendu Atsuaki dans l'espoir qu'un insecte fasse cela. Il sourit et se tourna lentement pour exposer sa réussite à ses amis. Tetsurou s'approcha lentement et emprisonna le papillon de ses doigts, mais pas trop pour ne pas l'écraser.

- tu pourrais lui dire de me relâcher?

- heu... pardon?

Tetsurou écarta les doigts et le papillon s'éleva doucement dans les airs, tournoyant autour d'Atsuaki.

- ... on a rien dit, fit remarquer Yutaka.

- mais quelq... commença Atsuaki.

Il s'arrêta net. Etait-ce le papillon qui lui avait parlé? Non, impossible, ces belles créatures ne parlent pas. Il avait du l'imaginer. Il vit l'air inquiet de son ami, et le rassura :

- gomen, j'suis fatigué, c'est tout.

- ok. heu... tu viens? les chevaux nous attendent.

- j'arrive, partez devant.

Aucun événement de la sorte ne se produisit les jours suivants, et Atsuaki avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il avait rêvé.

* * *

Peu après, le vendredi étant férié, la bande au grand complet opta pour une petite baignade au lac le plus proche. L'étendue d'eau en question faisait à peu près deux kilomètres sur cinq-cent mètres et était assez peu fréquentée. Ce qui l'entourait était une véritable plage : du sable fin et blanc à volonté.

Les amis arrivaient successivement par groupe de deux ou trois. Lorsque Atsuaki débarqua, le temps lui sembla aller au ralenti, la même impression qu'il avait eu avec le serpent, même si ce point n'avait pas était sût par Jun et les autres. Puis il vit que tous ceux qui allaient se baigner avaient les jambes qui se changeaient en nageoires lorsqu'elles touchaient l'eau.

Il secoua la tête comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement. Il se tourna vers eux, puis constata que ceux qui étaient au bord de l'eau étaient redevenus normaux. Il avait mal à la tête, la même douleur qu'il avait ressenti après que le papillon se soit éloigné. Encore une chose que les autres ignoraient.

- tu viens? questionna Tsukiyama.

- ... oui, bien sur!

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où leurs amis s'étaient installés et se mirent en maillot de bain.

A peine Atsuaki était-il rentré dans l'eau qu'il cru voir des dauphins près de lui. Le procédé recommença et il eut mal à ma tête. Trois secondes plus tard, les dauphins avaient disparu.

- heu, je crois que je vais rentrer, j'ai trop chaud... et je viens de me rappeler que j'ai encore plein de trucs à faire à la maison, mentit-il.

Ses amis n'étaient pas dupes à ce mensonge, mais jugèrent bon de le laisser s'en aller.

- tu veux que je vienne avec toi? demandèrent Jun, Yutaka et Matsura d'une même voix.

- merci, mais je crois que je vais y arriver tout seul, répondit l'intéressé avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il leur lança un regard reconnaissant, puis retourna sur la plage, rangea ses affaires et se mit en route après un vague au revoir à ses amis. Jun le regarda partir et sentit des yeux le fixer dans la nuque. Il se retourna et vit Takashi marcher vers lui, un certain sourire au lèvres. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit; il indiqua simplement un endroit des yeux et Jun le suivit. Main dans la main, il firent le tour du lac et s'arrêtèrent là où il n'y avait personne, et où des arbres trop avancés formaient un espace presque clos, entourant une toute petite partie du lac. Jun sentit alors les mains de son amant se balader sur son torse nu et sourit, même s'il avait deviné depuis longtemps ce que le châtain avait en tête. Il se colla à lui, torse contre torse, et leur bouche s'unirent rapidement. Leur souffle s'accélérait, et bientôt la chaleur de l'après-midi ne fut plus la seule responsable des perles de sueur qui commençaient à apparaître sur leur corps.

- ... tu tiendras par cette chaleur? ironisa Jun.

- tu crois que je t'ai amené là pour quoi? Takashi fit un bref mouvement de tête et tous deux sautèrent dans l'eau, à l'abri du regard des gêneurs.

Ils avaient pieds, mais leur corps était immergé jusqu'au milieu du torse. Leur fougueux baiser reprit, et Takashi caressa le brun le long des flancs, jusqu'aux hanches, où il insinua ses mains dans le short de bain de son amant, qu'il retira en même temps. Il sourire pervers vint étirer leurs lèvres lorsque le châtain éleva le vêtement et le déposa sur le sol, un peu plus haut; Jun répéta ces mouvement sur son bien-aimé. Il se retourna ensuite, étalant ses bras sur le sol remplit de feuilles mortes qui s'étendait à une bonne hauteur. Ceux de Takashi passèrent par-dessus les épaules du brun et leurs doigts s'entre-mélèrent tandis que le châtain entrait doucement en son amant. Ils gémirent tout d'abord d'inconfort, la paroi dure d'un lac étant moins accueillante qu'un lit. Puis Takashi commença ses vas-et-viens, et leurs cris se remplirent d'un plaisir partagé. Cette petite danse se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se libèrent et se répètent leur amour.

Leurs ébats terminés, l'un contre l'autre reprenant leur souffle, ils aperçurent leur amis à travers le feuillage des arbres, au loin, et une pensée les firent sourirent. Takashi la formula pour eux :

- ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent...

* * *

Atsuaki entra dans sa chambre aux alentours de cinq heures. Il posa son sac sur une chaise vide, se changea rapidement, et s'assit sur son lit, celui du fond - il y en avait trois. Il se recoiffa machinalement en regardant son miroir, à droite du lit, puis s'arrêta et fixa l'objet. Longtemps. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et le vit se transformer en un oeil.

Un oeil d'un vert intense.

Ayant un contour jaune.

Une pupille faite d'un trait noir vertical, pareille à celle d'un chat.

- je vois que tu progresses, mais ne tardes pas trop non plus.

Atsuaki faillit sursauter et comprit que la voix avait résonné dans sa tête. Il en était presque habitué, maintenant.

L'oeil laissa place au miroir.

Atsuaki avait mal à la tête.

* * *

Il ne descendit pas pour dîner. Son frère frappa à sa porte après avoir fini.

- tu vas bien? questionna-t-il.

- je crois... est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de voir des choses tellement invraisemblables que tu es obligé d'y croire?

- heu... non.

Il se rapprocha de son frère et s'assit à côté de lui :

- tu sais, tu commences à me faire peur... raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Atsuaki hésita, mais laissa la pression l'emporter. Il lui raconta tout, depuis le papillon, sur l'île. Le seul détail qu'il garda pour lui était le miroir.

- j'ai l'air d'un fou maintenant... mais j'te jure que j'n'ai rien inventé, conclut-il.

Jun resta muet. Il se dirigea vers la porte en ayant l'air d'un zombie.

- je vais appeler Tetsurou, il est mieux placé que moi pour parler de ça avec toi, dit-il enfin.

- pourquoi ça?

- parce qu'il m'a raconté exactement la même chose que toi!

* * *

_mmmmh petit chapitre, nan? le deuxième est à peu près pareil, mais le troisième beaucoup plus long, et pas encore terminé._

_jaa ne :)_

_**1** Uruha- **2** Riku- **3** Kai- **4** Miyavi- **5** Iori- **6** Saga- **7** Kisaki- **8** Miku- **9** Bou- **10** Shou_


	3. Chapter 2

_ vila l'deuxième chapitreuh :p on en apprend déjà beaucoup plus :) enfin... ça c'est vous qui voyez sur ce que vous vouliez savoir XD_

_ouais nan mais alors là j'dis n'importe quoi va faloir que j'aille me coucher c'est plus possible u.u"_

_... no lemon dans celui-là... ça va ça va tapez paaaas ._

_bon ben voilà, bonne lecture en tous cas :D_

* * *

Atsuaki se réveilla dans sa chambre, étalé sur le sol, à dix heures et demi, le lendemain matin. Heureusement, il n'avait pas cours le samedi. Il se redressa et regarda machinalement les alentours. Tetsurou était allongé à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il alla se préparer et réveilla Tetsurou, jugeant qu'il était bon de le faire. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et se prépara à son tour.  
Cela faisait près d'une demie-heure qu'il était revenu dans la chambre, et n'avait pas quitté Atsuaki des yeux, le fixant d'un air bizarre.  
- tu ne trouves toujours pas de réponse à la discussion que nous avons eu hier soir? dit-il brusquement.  
- pardon?  
Tout lui revenait. Il avait passé la nuit à parler avec Tetsurou de leurs " appartitions surnaturelles ", comme ils les appelaient, et ils avaient fini tellement fatigué qu'ils s'étaient endormis par terre.  
- Jun sait que tu es encore ici? hasarda-t-il.  
- ne détourne pas les yeux!... et répond à ma question.  
- heu... non, en fait, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y réfléchir.  
- il faudrait bien, pourtant... et oui, Jun sait que je suis encore là. Il s'est arrangé pour prévenir mes parents.  
- tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'on croie... des choses.  
- tu as raison. Bon, alors, à plus.  
- oh, au fait 'Rouchan/  
- te force pas à m'appeler comme ça, le coupa Tetsurou, ... Tetsu sera amplement suffisant.  
- ... gomen. Je disais dons, Jun m'a dit qu'on fêterai l'anniversaire d'Ishi samedi soir prochain, lui faire une surprise...  
- ok, merci. Salut.

* * *

Le samedi arrivant à grands pas, Atsuaki et Jun avaient eu la responsabilité d'acheter nourriture, déco, et toutes sortes d'autres choses pour qu'une fête soit bien réussie. La soirée se passa rapidement, et déjà les trois quarts de la petite bande étaient endormis.

Atsuaki s'assit par terre, mais au moment où il s'adossa au mur, il bascula en arrière. Il se redressa, se retourna et constata que la partie du mur sur laquelle il s'était appuyé n'était pas faite de pierre mais d'une simple feuille rouge. Il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture et jeta un regard dans la pièce qui s'étendait devant lui, à présent éclairée par la lumière de la fête : une pièce remplie de cartons et de boîtes, recouverte de poussière. Atsuaki tourna la tête vers le haut et aperçu une poignée. Il se retira et passa sa main pour saisir la poignée. Une porte se dessina et s'ouvrit dans le mur, sous les regards étonnés de Yutaka et de Takashi, restés muets. Tous deux rejoignirent Atsuaki et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Le blond trouva un interrupteur et alluma la lumière. La salle était rectangulaire et Atsuaki comprit qu'il était juste en-dessous de la pièce dont il n'avait jamais parlé, derrière sa bibliothèque, dans sa chambre.  
- kami yo, laissa-t-il échapper.  
- comme tu dis, fit Yutaka.  
- tu sais à qui c'est tout ça? questionna Takashi.  
- je crois le savoir... regardez.  
Atsuaki venait d'apercevoir une photo qu'il prit et tendit à ses amis. Il y reconnut sa mère. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, en photo, mais une photo plus ou moins récente, d'après Kana. Celle-ci semblait dater d'il y a beaucoup plus longtemps.  
- comme elles sont belles, lâcha Yutaka, c'est qui?  
- ma mère et..., il s'arrêta.  
Il venait de voir à l'instant une autre femme tenir sa mère comme quelqu'un de proche.  
- je ne connais pas l'autre femme. Sûrement une ancienne amie de ma mère. Oublions ça et allons nous coucher. Je verrai ça plus tard.  
Atsuaki referma la porte.  
Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que l'adolescent avait découvert cet endroit, qui seize années auparavant appartenait à sa mère, et tous les jours, il y passait le maximum de son temps libre.

Pendant un de ses nombreux après-midi ou il y était, il fit une autre découverte. Malencontreusement, il laissa tomber une photo de sa mère et, en voltigeant, l'objet dévoila à Atsuaki quelques inscriptions au dos. Le blond le ramassa et, les doigts tremblants, le retourna. On pouvait à présent y lire : " Tommy et Miko, au Linox, le 52 Wamé 1062 " . Atsuaki se souvenait vaguement le jour où Kana lui dit le prénom de ses parents, il se rappela quand même celui de sa mère, Tommy **1** . Celui de son père, en revanche, il ne s'en souvenait plus, et il ne voyait pas à quoi " 52 Wamé 1062 " faisait allusion.  
Ainsi donc, l'autre femme s'appelait Miko **2** .  
- bonjour Atsuaki.  
En coup de vent, l'intéressé se retourna; mais il n'y avait personne. Il retourna alors la photo.  
- nani? tu ne me dis pas bonjour toi aussi?  
La photo. Elle ne bougeait pas mais elle lui parlait. Sa mère lui parlait.  
- maman?  
- qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?  
- bah je sais pas, mais tu n'es pas toute seule sur la photo...  
- ah tu veux parler de Miko? non, elle ne peut pas ta Parler, elle est en vie.  
- mais toi, comment ça se fait que tu me parles?... comment fais-tu?  
- tu le comprendra bien assez tôt. En attendant/  
- attends une minute, d'abord, dis-moi, qui c'est cette Miko?  
- ma meilleure amie.  
- et, est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu?  
- quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, mon coeur, et tu la reverras d'ici peu de temps.  
- d'accord... je saisie pas tout mais c'est pas grave... et, euh, comment s'appelle mon père?  
- il s'appelle Hide, et il serait ravi de te revoir.  
- ... Hide... ok... c'est super... je parle à une photo qui vient de me dire le nom de mon père... vraiment génial...  
- eh, qui t'as dit que c'était d'la blague? on est dans le monde réel, Atsu!  
- alors si je parle REELEMENT à ma mère, comme ce n'est PAS POSSIBLE, c'est... surnaturel?  
- pas du tout. Pas plus que le papillon qui parle ou les hommes-sirènes.  
- tu es au courant de tout ce que j'ai vu?  
- bien sur. Et ce n'est en aucun cas surnaturel, c'est dans la nature et ça fait partie de toi.  
- alors tu dois pouvoir me dire ce que ça signifie?  
- tu Imagines, et c'est très bien d'Imaginer, c'est ton propre monde qui est en jeu.  
- je n'ai absolument rien compris!  
- accepte ton Don, Atsu, mon coeur, c'est la première chose à faire...  
Le silence se fit, et le blond contempla longtemps la photo avant de la poser et de monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

Il pensait pouvoir oublier quand, un après-midi en montant les escaliers, ils se changèrent en une unique plate-forme circulaire qui le fit monter dans sa chambre. Quand il y entra, il se précipita sur le téléphone, mais une personne le devança; le téléphone sonna.  
- moshi moshi?  
- Atsu? c'est Tetsu... j'ai mal à la tête...  
- pareil pour moi.  
- et tes escaliers?  
- oui, et les tiens?  
- aussi.  
- j'y comprends vraiment rien, soupira Atsuaki.  
A l'intérieur, l'adolescent rageait. Il descendit à l'étage du bas et entra dans la pièce de sa mère, manquant d'arracher la porte. Il dépunaisa la photo et la prit, déchirant un de ses coins au passage.  
- maman! cria-t-il presque, je sais que tu m'entends! réponds-moi onegai...  
- du calme, jeune homme, ne hurles pas comme cela, tu va abîmer mes tympans!  
- vous n'êtes pas ma mère, vous...  
- je ne crois pas! comment s'appelle-t-elle?  
- Tommy...  
- Tommy? tu es le fils de Tommy?  
- qui êtes-vous?  
- Phylus, fils de Phélus, décédé, et frère de Pholus, bien vivant, en bois et en sève! répondit fièrement l'inconnu.  
- en... bois et en sève?... vous êtes quoi au juste? je ne vois que Miko et ma mère sur cette photo...  
- erreur, jeune homme, ces dames sont adossées à moi.  
- vous êtes un arbre?  
- un saule pleureur, pour être précis. Si tu as l'occasion de voir mon frère, pourrais-tu le saluer de ma part?  
- comment ça " si je vois votre frère " ? où est-ce que je pourrais le voir, d'abord?  
- au Linox, évidemment!  
- je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, ni où c'est! se défendit Atsuaki.  
- le Linox est un lac, jeune homme! un lac qui se situe en Molwavina.  
- je ne connais rien de cette Molwavina.  
- comment se fait-il que tes parents la connaisse alors que toi non?... tu n'y es jamais allé?  
- ah non... pourquoi vous oui?  
- c'est là-bas que je vivais.  
- et... vous savez comment y aller?  
- bien sur!! Tous les Molwals le savent, qu'ils soient humains, animaux ou végétaux!  
- ... les végétaux parlent? s'étonna le blond.  
- et moi, que suis-je en train de faire?  
- désolé. Alors dites-moi comment aller en Molwavina.  
- très bien. Place-toi devant un mur. Concentre-toi; ferme les yeux si nécessaire. Ça y est? bien. Maintenant, imagine-toi une immense ville aux ruelles illuminées par un magnifique Soleil mauve, plutôt clair, et aux innombrables tours rondes et lumineuses, tournants légèrement sur elles-mêmes, le tout recouvert d'une très fine coque transparente faisant presque quarante kilomètres de longs, d'où pendent de petites lianes de fleurs violettes. A présent, pousse du bout des doigts le mur - tu peux ouvrir les yeux - et avance de quelques pas.  
Atsuaki ne put cacher son étonnement : l'endroit que lui avait décrit Phylus s'ouvrit devant lui, magique, magnifique. Il franchit alors le mur

* * *

_et hop! 2e chap bouclé XD le 3eme est loooong XD enfin il fait bien plus du double de celui-là :)_

_b'zuuu et jaa ne!_

**_1_**_ chanteuse japonaisen, si vous ne connaissez pas - **2** guitariste de exist†trace  
_


	4. Chapter 3

- entrez! fit Jun en se tournant vers la porte de sa chambre; Matsura la franchit. Tetsurou se trouvait également sur les lieux.  
- ohayô Jun!... Tetsu, dit Matsura en entrant dans la pièce. Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve ton frère par hasard? Kana m'a dit qu'il était dans sa chambre, mais il n'y était pas; alors j'ai cherché un peu partout dans sa tour, mais impossible de le trouver.  
- il est peut-être dehors? constata Jun.  
- très juste.  
- si tu veux on peut venir le chercher avec toi? dit brusquement Tetsurou.  
Il se tourna vers Jun qui lui rendit un regard approbateur. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la tour ouest. Quand ils débarquèrent dans la chambre d'Atsuaki, ils la trouvèrent vide.  
- bon euh... je vais chercher dans ses écuries, hasarda Jun sans grand espoir, vous ne vous entre-tuerez pas si je vous laisse tous les deux un petit moment?  
Les deux intéressés ne répondirent pas. L'ambiance qui s'installa après le départ de Jun devint très vite gênante et hostile, comme la plupart du temps où Matsura et Tetsurou étaient seuls.  
- alors, fit Matsura, il paraît que t'as passé la nuit ici?  
- ouais, en général je viens dormir chez Jun comme c'est un bon copain, répondit Tetsurou avec ironie.  
- non, mais je veux dire ici, avec Atsu.  
- oh, ça... en fait, il m'avait parlé d'un problème et il s'est avéré que j'avais le même. On a passé la nuit à en discuter et on s'est endormi par terre.  
- c'est tout?  
- absolument tout.  
- il n'est pas dans ses écuries! dit Jun, choisissant le bon moment pour refaire surface.  
Matsura et Tetsurou sursautèrent.  
- et tous ses chevaux sont là. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée, continua Jun.  
Sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, il poursuivit :  
- on peut toujours regarder ce que la caméra de surveillance a filmé.  
- vous avez des caméras de surveillance? Et ton intimité? s'étonna Tetsurou, je ne les avais même pas remarquées, depuis le temps.  
- elles sont très petites et, rassurez-vous, il n'y en a que dans les couloirs.  
Ils entreprirent de quitter le manoir et de se rendre à la cave où une espèce de " sale de contrôle " était installée. Jun rembobina la cassette voulue, juste assez de temps pour savoir où était son frère. Ils le virent monter dans sa chambre, en redescendre peu après avec une rapidité déconcertante, entrer dans la salle où ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire d'Ishihara, attendirent un moment, puis d'un coup, la cassette se brouilla, laissant place aux éternels flocons tombant devant l'écran.  
- euh... je ne comprends pas, tout fonctionne parfaitement... fit Jun, hébété.

* * *

Etrangement, les personnes qui le virent arriver ne furent pas étonnées. Atsuaki n'en revenait toujours pas. Il crut tout d'abord se trouver au paradis. Petit à petit, il observa chaque élément se trouvant devant lui : effectivement, quelques tours rondes se dressaient là, et elles tournaient bien légèrement sur elles-mêmes, chose difficile à voir à l'oeil nu. De longues ruelles les longeaient, faisant un peu penser au Moyen-âge. Toute la foule allait gaiement, achetant, vendant, discutant, dans la meilleur humeur qui soit.  
Atsuaki se retourna, mais il n'y avait plus de mur derrière lui. Il baissa la tête et constata qu'il avait toujours la photo dans sa main.  
- c'est... incroyable... fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.  
- n'est-ce pas?  
La voix de Phylus retentit à nouveau dans sa tête.  
- est-ce que les gens ne vont pas se demander ce que je fais à parler à un bout de papier?  
- bien sur que non! tout le monde fait ça!  
- ... des précisions?  
- quand tu prends une photo, tu peux Parler à tous ceux qui y sont - leur parler, pas les voir - du moment qu'ils ne sont plus vivants.  
- ... ah bon... qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?  
- montes dans la tour qui est sur ta gauche, au onzième étage, et là, rends-toi dans l'appartement de Gackt Niikura.  
- qui est-ce?  
- le fils de Roi Kaoru Niikura.  
- et pourquoi devrai-je le voir?  
- parce qu'il doit savoir où se trouve Miko, elle était en voyage il n'y a pas longtemps, mais Gackt est au courant de tout.  
- une question : où est-ce que je suis?  
- a Soonem, la capitale de la Salaya.  
- vous m'aviez dit " comment allez en Molwavina " quand on était chez moi!  
- exact, jeune homme, mais la Molwavina est divisée en trois grande régions : la Salaya, le pays des prairies; le Dutal, le pays des montagnes; la Vulana, le pays des mers. La Molwavina a beau être divisée, un seul Roi la gouverne.  
- ah ok. Et quelles sont les capitales des deux autres régions?  
- Nyozam pour la Vulana et Britelm pour le Dutal.  
Atsuaki soupira et leva la tête. Il manqua de s'étrangler : malgré le ciel mauve, on distinguait trois planètes, l'une entourée d'anneaux, qui paraissaient énormes vu d'ici.  
- euh... on est où, EXACTEMENT? La Molwavina, c'est sûrement pas sur Terre, risqua le blond, déjà inquiet d'entendre la réponse.  
- non, tu as raison...  
- alors, où?  
- ... planète Dokna.  
- ... pardon? planète Dokna? c'est quoi cette blague?  
- tu crois que tout ça, tu le rêves? demanda Phylus, incroyablement serein.  
- c'est vrai, reconnu Atsuaki, bon, reprenons calmement. Je me trouve en Molwavina qui se situe sur Dokna, une planète qui, de toute évidence, n'est pas dans le système Solaire. Est-celle au moins dans la voie lactée?  
- La Dokna se trouve dans la Kanoma, la onzième galaxie à la gauche de la tienne.  
- et ces trois planètes là-haut, elles ont un nom, elles aussi, je suppose?  
- ces sphères que tu vois ne sont pas des planètes mais des lunes : celle qui est détruite sur un côté, c'est Shinya, celle qui a des anneaux, c'est Ménola et la troisième c'est Vidamée.  
- il va falloir que je me trouve un carnet, j'pourrais pas tout retenir et j'ai un léger mal de tête... se plaignit Atsuaki. Bon, on y va? voir ce Gackt j'sais pas trop quoi?  
- Niikura, Gackt Niikura. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'y emmène. Quand tu veux!  
- bon ben on y go alors, décréta le blond avec une pointe d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Après s'être réparti les endroits où chercher Atsuaki, les trois garçons se séparèrent. Tetsurou alla inspecter la tour de l'adolescent. Quand il débarqua dans la salle de fête, la première chose qu'il vit fut la porte ouverte de la pièce de Tommy. Il s'y précipita, mais l'endroit était désert. Il trouva un carnet et, après un temps d'hésitation, le feuilleta brièvement et constata que seules les premières pages avaient été écrites. L'objet était sûrement neuf. Il lut la première page et reconnut l'écriture d'Atsuaki : « La semaine dernière, j'ai discuté avec maman... j'sais toujours pas trop quoi penser de tout ça... elle m'a même dit que papa s'appelle Hide! J'hésite à en parler à Tetsu... on a peut-être les mêmes visions, mais j'sais pas si lui aussi peut parler à des morts, il prendrait sûrement peur... mais je ne peux pas garder tout ça en moi, voilà pourquoi j'écris... »  
Tetsurou reposa le carnet, presqu'en tremblant. Il regarde le mur en face de lui et vit qu'une photo y avait été arrachée. Il en déduisit que c'était une photo de sa mère puisque toutes les autres en étaient aussi, et que c'était probablement grâce à cela qu'il avait parlé avec sa mère, ne trouvant pas d'autres explications possibles. Il prit l'unique photo représentant le père de l'adolescent, ne lui donnant pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années dessus. Il tenta alors l'expérience :  
- heu... Mr. Matsumoto?...  
- ah... toi tu es sûrement Tetsurou, répondit l'intéressé après quelques secondes.  
Le blond le reçu comme un choc; il ne voulait pas y croire.  
- heu, Tetsurou? tu es toujours avec nous?  
- O... oui, ... mais euh... Mr. Matsumoto, c'est vraiment vous?  
- bien sur, quelle question! Atsu est dans les parages? j'aimerai le voir.  
- stop stop stop! comment vous faites pour me parler? vous êtes mort, non?  
- oui, justement.  
- d'accord, c'est pas grave... pour ce qui est d'Atsu, non, il n'est pas là. D'ailleurs, je le cherche, répondit Tetsurou.  
- Tu as bien des photos autour de toi? Questionna Hide.  
- heu, oui, mais il en manque une qu'Atsu avait accroché au mur.  
- il y est sûrement déjà...  
- euh, excusez-moi, mais il est sûrement déjà où?  
- en Molwavina.  
- ... qu'est-ce que la Molwavina?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un homme grand, blond et mince, plutôt beau garçon. L'étranger ouvrit les yeux ronds en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, puis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- euh, vous êtes Gackt Niikura? questionna Atsuaki, qui se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres de ce dernier.  
Toujours souriant, il répondit :  
- oui, c'est bien moi. Soit le bienvenu, mademoiselle Atsuaki Matsumoto!  
A son tour, Atsuaki le regarda d'un air étonné. Il se pencha ensuite sur la photo qu'il tenait toujours à la main.  
- ne me regarde pas comme cela. Je te l'ai bien dit, il est au courant de tout, fit remarquer Phylus.  
- Oh! Salut Phyl! Tu vas bien? dit Gackt en se penchant lui aussi sur la photo.  
- je vais très bien merci. Comme tu le vois, j'ai ramené notre jeune ami. Mais dis-moi, tu t'attendais à sa venue, n'est-ce pas?  
- a vrai dire, toute la Dokna n'attend que ça! Inaro a eu la bonne idée d'annoncer qu'il y aurait bientôt du changement dans nos vies. Du coup, tout le monde a pensé au fils du dernier couple célèbre en liste!  
- Inaro et sa grande bouche...  
- excusez-moi d'interrompre cette superbe conversation qui, je n'en doute pas, est très importante mais, comment çà se fait que les gens connaissent mes parents, et moi, par la même occasion? coupa Atsuaki.  
- tes vieux étaient célèbres, c'est comme ça. Du coup, tu l'es aussi. Tout le monde sait comment tes parents sont morts au combat et comment tu as été élevé sur Terre avec ton frère jumeau. Heu, Jun, si ma mémoire est bonne?  
Sans le vouloir, Atsuaki entra chez Gackt et s'écroula dans le premier fauteuil qui lui apparut. Gackt ferma la porte et alla chercher des boissons. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui : l'endroit était grand, ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel vu la fine taille de la tour. Plusieurs divans et fauteuils étaient installés dans l'entrée qui donnait sur un vaste salon ayant un comptoir au fond. Le plafond était haut, et de la pendaient quelques lustres.  
Gackt revint vers Atsuaki et s'assit en face de lui en lui tendant un verre.  
- eh, ça va? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- vous aussi vous voyez des choses? demanda doucement le blond en relevant la tête.  
- moi? Imaginer? non, je n'ai pas ce Don là... tu es au moins au courant des Dons, n'est-ce pas?  
L'adolescent fit non de la tête.  
- non? Phyl, vieux, tu lui as rien dit sur les Dons?  
- je n'en ai pas eu le temps, figures-toi! se défendit le vieil arbre.  
- dites-le moi si je dois faire tout le boulot. Bon, Atsu, tu sais sûrement que tu as un certain pouvoir en toi?  
L'intéressé hocha la tête.  
- a vrai dire, tu en as plusieurs et on les appelle les Dons. Au total, il doit y en avoir une trentaine. C'est peu, mais ils requièrent énormément d'énergie. Les principaux sont ; Imaginer, celui auquel tu faisais allusion toute à l'heure. Il te fait voir des choses pour que tu te construises ton propre monde; ensuite vient celui de Parler. Tu en as déjà fait usage.  
Il montra du doigt la photo, à présent posée sur une table basse.  
- Parler signifie communiquer avec ceux qui sont morts par l'intermédiaire d'une photo où ils figurent.  
- ...c'est pour ça que maman m'a dit que j'pouvais pas Parler à Miko... comprit Atsuaki.  
- il y a aussi le Don de se Créer, poursuivit Gackt. On le nomme ainsi, parce que ça revient à se matérialiser d'un endroit à un autre, un peu comme se téléporter. Tu l'as pratiqué pour venir jusqu'ici.  
Devant le regard interrogatif d'Atsuaki, il expliqua :  
- pour te rendre d'un monde à un autre, tu as besoin de te placer devant un mur, de visualiser l'endroit voulut et de pousser le mur pour y être. Si tu veux te déplacer à travers un même monde, tu visualises l'endroit voulut et tu y est, c'est tout. Il y a également le Don de Guérir, pas trop compliqué : c'est soigner les blessures par la pensée. Puis celui de se Dédoubler, facile aussi : se multiplier en courant à la vitesse de la lumière.  
- ... c'est possible ça?  
Gackt sourit.  
- ok... où se trouve votre salle de bain? demanda Atsuaki.  
Gackt indiqua un couloir de la tête :  
- au fond à gauche, répondit-il, et s'il te plaît, tutoies-moi.  
Atsuaki le remercia et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Une foi dans la salle de bain, il remplit le lavabo et trempa à plusieurs reprises sa tête dans l'eau froide. Le miroir face à lui se changea en un oeil, le même qui avait prit la place de celui de sa chambre. Il n'en fut pas étonné. Aussi, il lui sourit et décida de retourner dans le salon.  
A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il entendit la vois de Gackt s'élever :  
- je t'apprends quelque chose si je te dis que la demoiselle est arrivée?  
- eh non! figure-toi que je viens de le voir dans ta salle de bain, répondit une autre voix. En fait, je lui avait déjà parlé une foi, chez lui.  
- Inaro! faut toujours que tu t'emmêles! et qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté de beau tout de suite?  
- rien. Mais il m'a sourit.  
- bon, tant mieux. Ramènes-toi dès qu'tu l'peux, dit finalement Gackt.  
Le miroir avec lequel avait discuté ce dernier redevint normal et Atsuaki débarqua dans la pièce. Gackt le vit arriver et se retrouva... face à lui-même.  
- Changer! fit-il joyeux.  
- heu, pardon? Changer... quoi?  
- toi! tu peux Changer! c'est un autre Don. Grâce à lui, tu peux te métamorphoser en n'importe qui... regarde-toi dans la glace.  
Le blond y alla et vit apparaître non pas son reflet, mais celui de Gackt.  
- ... je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte.  
- cool! fit Gackt, dis donc Phyl? tu ne trouve pas que notre jeune demoiselle est douée?  
- en effet, répondit le vieil arbre.  
- pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours " demoiselle " ?  
- excuse-moi mais avec les ch'veux que tu as... et puis, c'était le surnom de ta mère.

* * *

- trop cool!  
Quand Tetsurou débarqua à Soonem, il fut plus excité qu'autre chose. Hide lui avait déjà apprit sur la Molwavina presque tout ce qu'Atsuaki savait. Il décida d'aller explorer l'endroit de la ville dans lequel il venait d'arriver. Et après plus d'une heure d'inspection, Tetsurou interrogea :  
- heu, Mr. Matsumoto, c'est pas que je n'aime pas cet endroit, au contraire, mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ici?  
- maintenant que tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais, nous allons retrouver mon fils, répondit Hide.  
Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres qu'une gigantesque ombre venant du ciel recouvrit l'adolescent. La chose se posa sous son regard hébété; une voix s'en éleva :  
- je passais par là quand j'ai entendu le gamin dire " Mr. Matsumoto ", alors...  
Ce dernier s'adressa à Tetsurou :  
- jeune homme, je te présente Inaro!

* * *

Après avoir longuement bavardé, Atsuaki et Gackt décidèrent de se rendre chez Yoshiki Hayashi, le spécialiste des Dons.  
- nous allons lui annoncer ton arrivée et lui parler des Dons que tu as utilisé jusqu'à maintenant, expliqua Gackt.  
- d'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé m'apprendre?  
- comment les maîtriser et les utiliser. Bon, ok, je sais que pour certains, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Par contre pour Imaginer, c'est carrément l'angoisse!... ça te dirais de visiter un peu le coin avant d'y aller?  
- bien sur  
L'adolescent se leva, prit la photo de sa mère et la mit dans une des poches arrières de son jean. Ils descendirent de la tour.  
Tout en s'approchant de plusieurs stands et boutiques, Gackt expliqua que Soonem était l'un des plus importants endroits commerciaux de la planète.  
- il y a aussi Nalam et Lanom. Elles sont toutes les deux proches de la mer, c'est plus pratique pour les échanges avec Nyozam, la capitale de la Vulana. Et comme Coulam est au centre du Dutal, c'est plus facile aussi pour elle. Mon père a fait faire un port gigantesque pour les échanges commerciaux au sud-est de Lanom appelé Bouche du Ma.  
- et c'est grand comment la Dokna? plus que ma planète? interrogea Atsuaki.  
- la Dokna est à peine plus petite que la Terre. Par contre, Shinya, Ménola et Vidamée sont bien plus grosses, répondit Gackt en lui indiquant les trois lunes du doigt.  
Le blond observa Shinya. La lune était tellement imposante que l'on pouvait voir les immenses chaînes de montagnes qui recouvraient les deux tiers de la sphère. Enfin, ce qui restait de la sphère; un quart en était détruit.  
Mais ce fut Vidamée qui intrigua l'adolescent. Des pics blancs, presque transparents, recouvraient toute la surface de la lune. Vidamée n'était faite que de glace. Personne n'apprécierait un séjour là-bas. Seul point positif : Vidamée était une immense patinoire.  
- vous allez souvent sur Vidamée? demanda Atsuaki.  
- nous, non. Mais on y envoie de temps en temps nos ennemis.  
- des ennemis? s'étonna le blond, vous avez des ennemis?  
- tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur ce monde, le tien.  
Pour toute réponse, Atsuaki releva à nouveau la tête. La dernière, Ménola, était de loin la plus belle. Imaginez-vous Saturne en plus gros, violette, avec une dizaine de petits anneaux de couleur lilas et vous aurez une idée de ce à quoi elle ressemble.  
Ils passèrent ensuite par une grande place remplie de fontaines, toutes plus belles les une que les autres, et d'une grande originalité, et où se dressait en son centre une statue représentant quatre hommes, l'un ressemblant étrangement à Gackt. Chacun tenait une épée à la verticale, atterrissant entre leurs pieds écartés.  
- qui est-ce? questionna Atsuaki, intrigué.  
- le quatuor des guerriers légendaires, répondit Gackt à mi-voix, ils sont morts pendant la dernière bataille.  
Plus les deux hommes avançaient, plus la statue en révélait une autre, cachée derrière elle jusqu'à présent.  
- qu'est-ce que mes parents font ici? s'exclama l'adolescent.  
- ils sont là pour la même raison que les guerriers, répondit simplement Gackt.  
Il n'en fallait pas plus à Atsuaki pour comprendre : la raison de la mort de ses parents ainsi que de leur popularité venait d'être claire à son esprit. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas réagis lorsque Gackt le lui avait expliqué quand ils étaient chez lui. Doucement, ils se remirent en route, et arrivèrent devant une maison étroite et usée, coincée entre deux auberges.  
- c'est là? fit Atsuaki en désignant la vieille bâtisse d'un coup de menton.  
- et oui, répondit Gackt comme s'il s'en excusait.  
Il frappa à la porte en trois coups secs. Peu de temps après, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir un homme auquel le blond ne donnait pas plus d'une soixantaine d'années.  
- quelle surprise tu nous amènes là Gackt! s'étonna Yoshiki Hayashi en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire satisfait.  
- salut! comment tu vas? lança l'intéressé.  
- bien, bien. Mais ne restons pas là. Allons plutôt a la Grande Tour, dans mon atelier, où je pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur l'étendue des pouvoirs de notre jeune demoiselle.  
L'adolescent commençait à en avoir marre que tout le monde l'appelle comme cela, après tout, il n'était pas sa mère. Mais une question lui vint cependant à l'esprit.  
- qu'est-ce que la Grande Tour?  
- c'est le monument célèbre de Soonem, là où trône le Roi, un des édifices légendaires Imaginés par Britelm et Soonem Dokna. Je ne sais pas si Gackt te l'a dit, mais ces deux derniers forment le couple connu de toute la Kanoma. Ils possaidaient un nombre incroyable de Dons chacun.  
- ha, non je ne savais pas. Merci, répondit Atsuaki, content d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son monde.  
- bon, en route, j'ai beaucoup à comprendre en ce qui te concerne, annonça Yoshiki.  
Ils se mirent donc en chemin. Tout en marchant, suite à un mauvais pressentiment, Atsuaki se retourna en sursautant, découvrant avec stupeur une gigantesque créature qui marchait droit vers lui. D'un réflexe, il se protégea le visage avec ses mains, projetant de petits couteaux qui lui sortaient du bouts des doigts, à sa plus grande surprise. La créature s'arrêta devant le blond, Tetsurou à ses cotés. Dans sa précipitation, Atsuaki ne l'avait même pas remarqué.  
- eh là, du calme! j'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit!  
- gomen nasai... un dragon... alors ça c'est pas commun!... euh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste?  
- tu as Projeté! déclara Yoshiki. C'est un autre Don, et ça n'est pas la peine que je précise ses effets puisque tu viens d'en faire usage.  
- oh Inaro, mon pote! s'exclama soudain Gackt, alors t'as pu v'nir!  
- oui, comme tu peux le constater. Et j'ai aussi amené Tetsurou, un jeune ami de cette demoiselle, que j'ai trouvé sur la route. Il Parlait avec Hide.  
- avec mon père? s'étonna Atsuaki.  
- oui, avec moi, répondit une voix. Bonjour Atsu, ta mère m'a dit que vous aviez Parlé. Il paraîtrait même que tu as fait ami-ami avec Phylus?  
- vois-tu, je t'informe de ma présence, Hide, fit remarquer l'intéressé.  
- oh, désolé monseigneur, de ne point vous avoir remarqué à votre juste valeur. J'aimerai aisément réparer mon erreur, cela va de soi, déclara le père de l'adolescent tout à fait calmement, ce qui provoqua un gloussement général.  
- c'est ça. Riez bien, se vengea le saule pleureur.  
Une fois que Tetsurou et Inaro se furent joints au petit groupe, ils reprirent leur route. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent leurs connaissances sur ce nouveau monde et Yoshiki leur apprit bien d'autres chose encore. Par exemple, il leur assura, malgré leur étonnement, que le temps ne s'écoulait ici pas de la même manière que sur Terre. En effet, les journées ici étants très longues, comptaient non pas vingt-quatre heures, mais trente-deux, les semaines avaient onze jours et les années comportaient neuf mois, avec cinq semaines par moi.  
Ils restèrent bouche bée également quand ils leur dit que les Molwals ne vieillissaient pas comme les Terriens. Le fait était que, sur Dokna, l'espérance de vie était de cent soixante-dis ans pour les Molwals normaux, et de plus de deux-cent vingt ans pour tout Molwal possédant au moins un Don...

* * *


	5. Glossaire

_Déclaration de l'auteur : voilà voilà le glossaire pour y voir un peu plus clair! ( nyaaah ça rime xD )  
_

* * *

**GLOSSAIRE**

Atsuaki Matsumoto :  
Nom terrien de Uruha. Molwal depuis sa naissance, il a été élevé par des amis à ses parents, après leur mort, sur Terre. Il a un frère jumeau et possède un nombre peut-être bien illimité de Dons. Il est caractérisé par ses très longs cheveux blonds et c'est à cela que tout le monde le reconnaît.

Bernoks :  
Créatures maléfiques vivants dans la Kanoma, notamment en Norok, sur Dokna. Ils peuvent cracher de la glace et Changer presque parfaitement. Portant une demi-cagoule-capuche ( visualisez le truc XD ), personne n'a jamais vu le haut de leur visage.

Britelm et Soonem Dokna :  
Originaire de la Kanoma, ce couple légendaire regroupe les deux plus grand Imaginateurs de tous les temps, possèdant plus de vingt Dons chacun ( nombre supposé, puisque leur talent était sans limite ), principalement celui d'Imaginer, et par déduction celui de Se Créer et celui de Parler, celui de Se Dédoubler, celui de Guérir... Ce couple est très connu pour avoir imaginé Dokna, Ménola et Vidamée, presque tous les édifices légendaires sur Dokna, tel que la Grande Tour ou le Pont Marchant, mais surtout la très célèbre Cité Argenté.

Changer :  
Se métamorphoser en n'importe qui à la perfection. Don rare, principalement possédé par les Bernoks.

Cité Argenté :  
Imaginée par Britelm et Soonem Dokna, elle se dresse quelque part dans la Chaîne du Dutal, à qui saura la trouver...

Dragons :  
Créatures légendaires et pourtant présentes dans la Kanoma. Certains volent ( normal, me direz-vous ), d'autres nagent.

Elfes :  
Les créatures les plus respectées. Ils ont disparu depuis la dernière tentative d'invasion bernoke, il y environ cent ans, bien que peu d'entre eux vivent secrètement dans la forêt Fal, sur Dokna...

Gackt Niikura :  
Molwal et fils unique de Kaoru Niikura. Il devient très vite un ami d'Atsuaki. Toujours souriant et sûr de lui, sa meilleure défense semble être ses blagues qu'il multiplie sans pour autant qu'elles soient drôles... C'est un ami fidèle, même s'il semble cacher son jeu...

Guérir :  
Soigner les blessures très rapidement par la pensée. Don rare et très convoité, ne pouvant cependant rien contre les blessures internes au niveau du cerveau.

Hide Matsumoto :  
Né sur Terre, il a développé bon nombre de Dons très rapidement avant de découvrir la Molwavina et d'aller y vivre. Il est le père d'Atsuaki et de Jun. C'est un ami de Kaoru Niikura et a contribué à la défaite de l'invasion bernoke.

Imaginer :  
Voir ou inventer des choses afin de se construire son propre monde se situant sur Ménola, et pouvoir y vivre à la majorité de ce Don, c'est à dire à l'âge de cent-cinquante ans. Certains ont leur Don d'Imaginer tellement développé et tellement puissant qu'au lieu de se créer des éléments seulement pour leur futur monde, ils peuvent en créer des vrais et définitifs à la portée de chacun ( comme Britelm et Soonem Dokna Imaginèrent le Pont Marchant ou la Grande Tour ).

Inaro :  
Le Dragon le plus connu de la Kanoma. On l'appelle aussi " le sage ". Vivant dans la Chaîne du Dutal, il se rend souvent à Soonem, ami avec le Roi. Il a beaucoup aidé pendant l'invasion bernoke. Il possède lui aussi plusieurs Dons.

Ishihara Takahara :  
Frère de Yutaka et ami des jumeaux. Né sur Terre.

Jun Matsumoto : ( non pas celui de Arashi " celui de Phantasmagoria avec un autre nom d'famille s'tout )  
Molwal depuis sa naissance, il a été élevé sur Terre avec son frère jumeau. Son Don ne s'est pas développé au cours de son adolescence...

Kana :  
Cette jeune divorcée est terrienne. Elle s'est occupée d'Astuaki et de Jun sur Terre après la mort de leur parents. Elle est plus ou moins la cuisinière de leur manoir.

Kaoru Niikura :  
Souverain de la Molwavina, il a sympathisé avec Tommy et Hide Matsumoto lors de l'invasion bernoke. Il siège à Soonem, en Salaya.

Kazamasa Kohara :  
Ami des jumeaux. Terrien.

Kenji :  
Ce terrien a élevé Atsuaki et Jun sur Terre avec l'aide de Kana. C'est le " jardinier " de leur manoir.

Kyla :  
Personne ayant un pouvoir supérieur à celui du couple légendaire, voir sans limite.

Maloks :  
Sorte de nains, créatures possédant de nombreuses grottes et de nombreux souterrains, principalement dans le Dutal, sur Dokna. Personne ne sait à quoi ils ressemblent.

Matsura Tadashi :  
Terrien et ami des jumeaux. Il semblerait qu'il ne laisse pas Atsuaki indifférent...

Miko :  
Molwale et meilleure amie de Tommy.

Molwals :  
Habitants de la Molwavina, sur Dokna.

Parler :  
Communiquer avec ceux qui sont morts par l'intermédiaire d'une photo où ils figurent.

Pholus :  
Frère de Phylus, ce saule pleureur se dresse au Linox et viendra plusieurs fois en aide à Atsuaki.

Phylus :  
Vieux saule pleureur qui entourait autrefois le Linox, sur Dokna, avant d'être déraciné. Il guide Atsuaki en Molwavina.

Pont Marchant :  
Pont Imaginé par le couple légendaire ayant la capacité de se déplacer ( très lentement, cela va de soi ). Il est néanmoins représenté au-dessus de la forêt Nol sur les cartes, parce qu'il se trouve la plupart du temps à cet endroit.

Projeter :  
Faire jaillir de petits couteaux du bout des doigts afin de tuer ses ennemis.

Saitou Kazuhiko :  
Ami d'Atsuaki, né sur Terre. De nature plutôt joyeuse, mieux vaut rester éloigné de lui lorsqu'il est énervé.

Se Créer :  
Se matérialiser quelque part, tel que d'un endroit à un autre, d'un monde à un autre. Cela revient à se téléporter.

Se Dédoubler :  
Se multiplier en courant à la vitesse de la lumière.

Shinya Terashi :  
Molwal et arrière-petit-fils du principal Imaginateur de la Lune appelée Shinya.

Takashi Sakamoto :  
Ami des jumeaux et amant de Jun. Terrien.

Tetsurou Ueda :  
Meilleur ami de Jun et ancien amant d'Atsuaki. Né sur Terre, il possède lui aussi des Dons, presque aussi développés qu'Atsuaki et est toujours amoureux de lui.

Tommy Matsumoto :  
Molwale et mère d'Atsuaki et de Jun. Amie de Kaoru Niikura, elle a sauvé plus d'une fois la Kanoma de l'invasion bernoke. Elle possède bon nombre de Dons et les maîtrise mieux que quiconque.

Tsukiyama Akiharu :  
Ami des jumeaux. Terrien.

Yoshiki Hayashi :  
Molwal et spécialiste des Dons. Il apprend à qui possède un Don à le maîtriser, et est plus particulièrement attiré par celui d'Imaginer, qu'il possède mais qu'il fait mine d'oublier pour se consacrer aux autres. Connaîtra-t-il un jour son monde?...

Yutaka Takahara :  
Meilleur ami d'Atsuaki et frère d'Ishihara. Né sur Terre.


End file.
